VANGUARDS OF THE STORM
by Douglas Fett
Summary: The ninth flashback RP of my main character, Douglas Fett.
1. Meatbag

Betrayal.

The Jedi heroes of the Mandalorian Wars – Revan and Malak, and all their forces arrayed under them – have returned to the galaxy, as Sith. Their reason for going into the Unknown Regions - to hunt down cells of remaining Mandalorians - an obvious con, the two new Sith Lords have begun forming a new Sith Empire in the Outer Rim.

Due to this terrible new development, the Republic declares war on its former hero. In a twist of irony, the Republic prepares its defenses, ready for all out attack, while Darth Revan avoids military engagements with the Republic altogether. Coined "The Sitting War," the first year of the Jedi Civil War was oddly uneventful.

As the "Sitting War" reaches the end of its first year, there is talk in the galaxy that the threat of the Sith is a mere hoax, a ploy by Republic Senators to deceive the galaxy for their own twisted ends. But for Darth Revan and Darth Malak, there is no trick. There is only the looming storm they will unleash upon the galaxy…

In this strange lull, surviving Mandalorian warriours find opportunities a plenty, both as mercenaries and bandits. And for a small few, some find themselves still plagued by the bounty the Jedi Knight Revan had posted two years earlier. One Mandalore warriour, on the run, finds himself targeted everywhere he goes.

This is that story.

_Dramatis Personae_

Douglas Fett – Male Human Mandalorian  
>Zu'mar Duras'sie – Male Assembler<br>Allo'mi'Xoe – Male Falleen

_And several surprise cameos…_

_Author's Note: A new RP idea I thought up while talking with Seroth several months ago, I sought to finally bring the Sith into the fold – they had been notoriously absent in my past stories. In keeping with continuity, I made sure with past stories, and this one, to keep the dates right. If you check wookiepedia, its mentioned that 3,959 was the beginning of the war – but there were no battles. The actual first battle of the war was in 3,958…so, technically, the Republic was sitting on its butt for a year. As I tried to think up titles, I was reminded of The Doors song "Riders of the Storm." After some research and finding that it ultimately came from an ancient Pagan myth called "Wild Hunt," I played with some words and came up with this one. Enjoy._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**3,958**

**The Outer Rim – Sith Space**

The Dark Lord stared out the viewport of his flagship's bridge. Despite being deep in thought, he was well aware of his apprentice approaching.

"You wished to see me?"

"I did." Was all his Master said. This was a test, Malak knew. For all the years he had known his friend, Malak knew full well that Revan was clever – _annoyingly clever_ – sometimes merely to frustrate him. Revan was many things, especially a 'button pusher.' Malak couldn't help it though. He never held back from expressing his emotions, as dark as they were, as much as it backfired on him. Malak was reminded of that humiliating conversation with his Master's own assassin droid.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Acknowledgement: Greetings Darth Malak!_

_So you are HK-47? I admit, I'm impressed Revan._

_I try._

_Well, droid, I understand your Master has told you much about me. What do you think of me, droid?_

_Statement: It is my pleasure to inform you that I think you are a meatbag, Lord Malak._

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Stop laughing! I don't find that funny at all, Revan!_

_I do. HK, remind me to program that into your memory core for you. I want you to use that for everyone. Especially Malak._

_That's absurd! I have work to do! You shall rue this day, Revan!_

_Mockery: Good day, meatbag!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Malak blocked the memory and focused on the present. Revan's mind games had grown tiring, and Malak felt his anger surge like fire inside him. "Just tell me what-" Malak's breathing intensified like an angry bull as his Master cut him off.

"You have lost yet again, my friend." Revan replied. Malak's breathing relaxed as he tried to control himself. There was a reason he was the apprentice, and Revan the Master. Malak remained silent, and was reminded of his place in this relationship. He felt like an angry, upset fool – the same fool that had lost his lower jawbone to his Master's blade years prior. The two had never spoken of that incident to each other, but they didn't need to. The official story released to the troops was that it was a sparring accident. But Malak knew what Revan had told him, without verbalizing it. In the same fashion as Echani duels, Revan displayed his superior power over his friend in their heated argument and subsequent lightsaber battle – _I am the Dark Lord. You are the apprentice. You shall always be beneath me._

"What did you wish to see me about?" Malak asked again. This time Revan answered clearly. Sort of.

"Its time, my friend." Revan answered. Malak was in disbelief for a moment.

"But are you sure? Are the troops ready for this? Are _we_ ready? We can still-"

"You hesitate too often, Alek." Revan replied quickly. To everyone else beneath them, Revan and Malak had truly transformed into Sith Lords…but between the two of them, they were sometimes still the two young men that had joined the Jedi Order together, defeated the Mandalorians together, shed blood together…they were brothers in every way, except by bloodlines. "You never hesitated before Dantooine, my friend. I sometimes wonder if you are committed."

"_I am committed._" Was Malak's reply, his synthesized voice unnerving a nearby crewman.

"Good. Head to your ship, and follow my lead. There can be no mistakes Alek."

"And there will be none." Malak replied. He turned and left the bridge, leaving his master to his private thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Wild Space – Zonju V**

Zonju was at the far southern reaches of the galaxy. It was a good place to lay low on. Not that I had much to worry about lately – when once being pursued by bounty hunters was commonplace, now I was _avoided_. Sure, I would get plenty of attention at space ports, but news traveled fast in the galaxy, and any smart hunter steered clear. Here on Zonju, the only 'dangerous' characters were small groups of smugglers, but they didn't want trouble. They were simply hiding out as well. And there was plenty of space on Zonju to hide – most of the planet was desert, and only a small handful of space ports and moisture farms littered the surface. And where was I? A small cantina in one of said space ports. This time around, I kept my rifle ready. Just in case. As I sat at the bar musing, nursing a Whisky, the bartender turned up the holonet. Some political talk show with 'talking heads.' _Great. Whatever._

_Welcome back to the show, my guest today is Martin Augo, author of the best-selling novel "Revan: Then and…Who? Where? Why?"_

_Thanks for having me Jim._

_Martin, in your book you take great lengths to try and explain Revan the 'person.' You seek to humanize him, shed away the 'hero' and 'villain' sides to him so the average reader can have a greater understanding of the former Jedi turned Sith Lord. Can you tell us a little of what your overall message is in the book?_

_Jim, I've interviewed many of Revan's past Jedi Masters. These men and women knew him before he turned to the "Dark Side," and they all said many things. But in speaking to each of them, they all made similar observations – his overall compassion and eagerness, his pride, which led him to defy the Order and engage the Mandalorians._

_Compassion? That's an odd word for a guy who became a Sith Lord. Did his Masters ever compare him and his friend Alek to Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma?_

_Plenty of times. But naturally, the wisdom of the Masters showed that such comparisons are easy to make. All four individuals did what they did for different reasons. They are all unique in their makeup._

_Of course. Let me ask you something Martin, this is something a lot of people are wondering lately, and that is, where ARE Revan and Alek? We have officially been at war with them for a year now, but so far there has been no war to speak of._

_Good question Jim. Yes, the Republic declared war and there have been no battles with the Sith. This is the root cause of many who believe the whole affair is…well, a joke, something hatched by the Senate. It is extremely odd, but I think this is where we can easily compare the current situation to the Mandalorian Wars. Just as the Mandalorians built up their territories within the Outer Rim before attacking, I believe Revan and Malak are doing the same. Its not a question of 'IF they will attack,' its 'WHEN they will attack.'_

_Ladies and gentlemen, Martin Augo_

The bartender shook his head at the holonet transceiver and glanced over at me. For a moment he seemed to want to converse with me on the topic…then he felt odd, and walked away to serve some other patron. _Whatever._ I took a sip of the Whisky and then glanced out the cantina window. Off in the distance, local ranchers were herding Dewbacks. I was suddenly reminded of _Cwn Annwn_, an archaic Mando'a term meaning "hounds of hell," or something of that regard. It alluded to an ancient Mandalorian myth, that when one looked up into the sky and saw terrible, maddened beasts being hunted by mounted warriours, that there was great chaos coming….the beasts and their pursuers were harbingers of devastation. I furrowed my brow, troubled, and went back to my drink. The holonet channel resumed its broadcast with another speaker. I catched a smidge of the discussion.

_…What are you saying exactly?_

_Well Jim, this recent attack on Iridonia was not some random attack by Mandalorian scavengers. I think this was pre-meditated. I believe those Mandalorians involved were hired to do this._

_Certainly, but for what purpose?_

_I don't know Jim. Its just a feeling in my gut._

Annoyed at the 'talking heads,' I tuned out the conversation and looked down into the amber Whisky. I lightly rotated the glass about, eyeing the drink as it swirled. Political commentators were always annoying, but it was something else. I hated to say it, but I _feared_ what they were all alluding to. Something out there…invading the galaxy. Not now. But soon. Revan and Malak, and their Legions of Sith Troopers. Their massive Navies which had left Malachor victorious.

_Is this what the Republic felt like when it was readying for our invasion?_ I thought to myself. I sucked up my fear, but I still felt a tremble deep down. _Osik_. I casually glanced back out the window, and spotted the ranchers and the Dewback herds again. _Hounds of Hell and the Riders of the Apocalypse…_ At that thought, I knocked back the Whisky, dropped some creds on the counter, and walked out. I had one thought on my mind.

_Be prepared_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I had left Zonju behind, and began flying casually in space over the planet below. Revan was coming. I knew it. Did he want to destroy the Republic, or maybe just put pressure on them? I didn't know that. But I knew I had to somehow safeguard myself. I concluded that my first line of defense was my Basilisk…it had to be upgraded. Somehow. If there was one person in the galaxy who knew where I could take on such a task, it was Bogart, a friend of mine on Arbra. We had survived an encounter with Sith Troops and…something else…on that planet, and it had created an impromptu, unsuspected friendship. I patched a line through. Tejah, his Zeltron bartender, picked up.

"_Doug! Its good to hear from you. Are you doing well?_"

"Doing better now Doll. Is Bogart around?"

"_Yah sug, hold on._" Came the reply. A few moments later Bogart came on. "_Hey kid. What do you need?_"

"Bogart, I need a bit of help. I want to spruce up the ol' Basilisk. Any ideas where?"

"_…Sure, sure…I know someone. You can talk to him. He can point you in the right direction._"

"Is he reliable?"

"_As long as I've known him._" Bogart replied. I could tell he was being vague. How typical.

"What does he do?"

"_He dabbles in this and that. 'Information technology,' if you will. You'll find him on Lydos Station, next door to Isde Naha just off the Lipsec Run and Corellian Trade Spine. I'll send you coordinates, and tell him your coming._"

"Thanks Bogart. I owe you."

"_I'll keep that in mind._"


	2. Information Technology

**The Outer Rim – Yarith Sector**

I blasted out of hyperspace some time later. I was firmly aware I was flying nearby old battlegrounds – Hoth. I grinned. I missed the old days. I kept focused, and piloted the Basilisk towards my target location – Lydos Station. It was constructed out here roughly 40 years prior, and was host originally to roving bands of pirates and murderers, the usual sort that frequented these parts. As the Republic became wrapped up in war with the Mandalorians, they began policing these sectors, forcing out certain underworld elements from the region. When the crazies left, others came to fill the vacuum – merchants. While not murderers themselves, their prices seemed cutthroat enough. I landed the Basilisk in one of the hangar bays. Fully equipped, I exited the ship and headed inside the station.

_A durasteel maze. Reminds me of The Panzershell._ I thought to myself as I walked about. There were stores along every corridor, with plenty of traders carousing about. I didn't bother asking for where an information dealer would be. I'd find Bogart's contact soon enough. I walked up a short flight of steps, and found myself entering a section of the station that was not so frequented. In fact, no merchants or traders were along this strip. The lights were dimmed down here. The durasteel walls were bare…but there was a door. A blast door. I walked to the intercom, and before I pressed a button, whoever was inside had already noticed me.

"_We don't see your kind out here much, Mandalorian._" The voice was Alien, for sure. It was speaking Huttese, but the accent of the species…I didn't recognize it. I glanced up, and spotted a security camera. I pressed the 'talk' button and looked up at the camera.

"I understand that information is your business."

"_Perhaps. Why so curious?_"

"I'm not here to play games. Bogart sent me." I replied. To that, the blast door opened, revealing a large, darkened hangar bay filled with shipping containers. Initially reluctant to go inside, I activated my helmet's NV…there was nothing inside except for stacked shipping containers.

"_Please, enter. I mean you no harm._" The Alien said over the intercom. I readied my suit's weapon systems…and walked inside. As I went in, the blast door closed behind me. The cheap tricks didn't scare me. As I walked further in, I heard _something_ swiftly pass by behind me, like a 'pitter-patter' or 'titter-tatter' sound. I quickly turned around…and saw nothing. I certainly wasn't dealing with anybody humanoid. I equipped my rifle, and pressed forward, through the corridors of shipping containers. Still…my sensors were going wild, detecting all sorts of _critters_ scurrying and crawling about. Somewhere behind several containers was the space entrance into the hangar, which was well lit…I turned off my NV, but kept my rifle up as I walked to it. It was the end of the hangar, between the containers and the force field. To my right, a figure finally emerged, and my eyes lit up with surprise behind the visor as a demon appeared.

"Don't worry. He won't harm you." The Alien voice from before said. I quickly turned to my left, and was greeted by my host – a giant spider, sitting in its web high up in the corner of the room. "And neither will I. Please, put your weapon away."

"I don't think so." I shot back. In truth I was horrified – I hated spiders. I could deal with wolves, pirates, murderers, bounty hunters, Dark Jedi, but creepy crawlers, _big ones_, made me shudder. I hid my fear.

"Very well. But please, don't be afraid. If you are a friend of Bogart's, what have I to gain by stringing you up in my web and saving you for dessert?" The creature said. _Was that a joke?_ "Allow me to formually introduce myself. I am Zu'mar Duras'sie, information dealer. This gentleman is my bodyguard." Zu'mar said, using one of his giant legs to point to the other creature…a Stenax. The large Demon looked…possessed? His eyes were blank, nor did he blink…he was just there. I then noticed a smaller spider attached to the back of his neck. Mind control? "And you are?" Zu'mar asked.

I was too shocked by the state the Stenax was in to answer for a few moments, but finally replied. "Fett. Douglas Fett."

"See, there we are. Now we are introduced. So tell me, what can I do for you?"

"I, uh, um…well."

"I know. You've never seen _my_ kind before. Its alright, I get that all the time. Would you like to speak to my bodyguard here instead?" Zu'mar offered. To that I bucked up and shook myself out of my initial shock.

"No."

"Very well. What then can I help you with?"

"I want to know where I can go to upgrade my starfighter. A Basilisk War Droid."

"An infamous machine indeed. Curious, very curious…"

"Can you help me or not?"

"Of course. Allow me a few moments to consult my sources." Zu'mar replied. To that, several smaller spiders, like the one attached to the poor blokes neck, skittered about Zu'mar's web. Little 'nodes' who were subservient to their master. A very interesting species…I observed the Stenax, who continued to look like a mindless slave. The spider node on the back of his neck lit up with small white flashes, and the Stenax suddenly walked away in the direction of the blast doors. Moments later, the nodes on Zu'mar's web skittered away, leaving just me and Zu'mar. I kept my rifle ready. "You can't trust these little buggers. Minds of their own and everything."

"Ah…." I replied, recognizing the obvious irony in that statement. Was that a joke, or was he that paranoid he couldn't trust his own creations, subservient as they were? I shook my head and looked up at Zu'mar. "What can you tell me?"

"I know where you can go to complete such a task. But you won't like it."

"Just tell me."

"The Republic has been working on experimental technology. They have conducted tests on their starships, which have maximized the power of their shields, stealth fields, and weapons systems. Its supplemental technology, but I think its what you're looking for."

"Works for me."

"The problem is, the data is closely guarded within their shipyards at Foerost. And being a Mandalorian, they wouldn't take kindly to your presence."

"That's none of your concern." I replied briskly.

"Very well. Here is my offer. Most of my clients pay a hefty sum for my services. In your case, I'd like a copy of that data. If you don't return a copy to me, I'd be tempted to cash in on that bounty."

"Fair enough. Anything else I should know?"

"I suspect you will need clearance codes. I will have those furnished to you. Since you already know this is a suicide mission, I guess there's nothing else for me to tell you. Good day." Zu'mar said. I nodded to him and headed to the blast doors. The Stenax handed me a datapad with the codes, opened the blast doors for me, which closed behind me as I left.

_One of these days, Bogart has got to tell me how he met this guy_


	3. VIP

**Core Worlds – Foerost**

For the Admiral, the Foerost shipyards was one of the more _boring_ posts in the Republic. Admiral Allo'mi'Xoe, who had left his native Falleen years ago and joined the Republic Navy soon after, was a man of action. He had served on many ships during the Mandalorian Wars, and always preferred a position on the front line. Sometimes he wondered if he had missed out on following Revan and his forces into the Unknown Regions…but then reassessed such feelings when the whole lot of them returned as _Sith._ Still, he had wished he would have been posted to some sector closer to _Darth_ Revan's growing empire in the Outer Rim. Instead…he was here. In the Core Worlds. In command of a token armada to guard the Foerost Shipyards.

_Damn the man_ old Allo thought to himself. After waking up and slipping into his casual attire, he left his quarters and headed out to his ship's bridge. His second in command, Captain Nella Jenkins, had a cup of coffee ready for him, as always. "Good morning Admiral." Nella said, offering the cup to him. Allo smiled and took the cup, taking a sip. Allo admired Nella not just for her beauty, but for her ability to make a damn good pot of coffee.

"And a damn fine morning to you, Captain." Allo said, taking another big sip of the coffee.

"You're quite spritely this morning, Sir."

"I blame the coffee, young lady." Allo replied. Nella's face flushed red, and Allo wondered sometimes why he didn't just say 'fuck it' and courted the woman. But he knew why…years of military discipline had taught him not to. Hell, he had only used his species' natural pheromones to his advantage when he was a teenager, and that was over 30 years ago. Since then, he had rejected them. But then…there was nothing wrong with maybe just having a meal together. "Captain, command is yours. I'll be making my rounds."

"Yes sir."

"By the way. Nella. Would you like to have lunch together?"

"I'd like that. Sir."

_Fair enough_ Allo thought to himself. Allo smiled and headed for the turbolift, ignoring the radar's "ghost blip" detection.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had blasted out of hyperspace into the Core Worlds, nearby an old hyperspace lane. Foerost was off in the distance. I activated my Basilisk's stealth fields, and cruised ahead. Ironically, I entered another sector of the galaxy that contained old battlegrounds; both Foerost and Kuar had battle scars from the Exar Kun War. As I mused over the battles of the past I had _wished_ I had been around to participate in, my ships sensors alerted me to some very large targets guarding Foerost. I observed what they were.

_A Republic Flotilla_ I thought to myself. A moderately sized fleet was in Foerost's orbit…but it wasn't a large fleet that might guard, say, Coruscant. No, this fleet was acting casually…but if the shipyards held such closely guarded secrets, why would they have only a token force here? _Of course!_ I shook my head at myself. It was obvious. A large fleet would alert any hostile forces that this was a major Republic installation. A smaller armada would paint a different picture. Stealth field still active, I took my Basilisk in further, and finally caught sight of where I was headed.

_There you are_ I thought dryly. The shipyards still looked as they were described by my forefathers, Mandalorian veterans who had fought alongside the Krath all those years ago. Studying my ship's sensors, I saw an in. While the fleet was arranged in a defensive position around the shipyards, I took the Basilisk into an empty hangar bay after just passing by a patrol frigate. Setting the ship down, I quickly gathered my gear and exited the Basilisk out into the hangar. I walked over to a control panel and retrieved the datapad Zu'mar had supplied to me. I took a look at it and read his message, in Aurabesh.

_These clearance codes should allow you to land within the shipyards hangars. These are "V.I.P." codes…no troops will try to gain entrance. The second set of codes will give you access to their laboratories._ The message read. If these codes didn't work, I'd be hightailing it out of here…straight into Zu'mar's hangar to kill him. I input the codes into the control panel…the panel blinked green and greeted me with an automated message.

"_Greetings, Senator! Enjoy the tour!_" The panel blurted out. I was in the clear. Now time to head to the labs. Still accessing the control panel's interface, I brought up a holographic map of this sector of the shipyards. Sure enough, there were the labs. Several levels down. But there were enough obstacles to ward off any cowardly band of pirates. To the left of this hangar, through a long hallway was a drydock. Continuing past that was a warehouse stocked full of tanks. And immediately past that…the data trailed off. The labs were still noted as being down below, but as to how to get there…it was all null and void. I had to go in blind. But I still had an advantage. A ventilation shaft ran through the high ceilings of both the drydock and the storage facility. I looked up at the wall behind me. Sure enough, there it was. I downloaded the area map into the datapad, pocketed it, and began my infiltration.

I approached the far wall leading towards the drydock, and equipped my slug-thrower. I twisted the silencer onto the muzzle, and fired several shots at the vent grate. The grate came falling down, but I caught it before it could come clattering down and alerting any troops in the immediate vicinity of the hangar. I then holstered the slug-thrower, and fired my gauntlet grappling hook up into the shaft. The hook caught on, and I began climbing up. Once inside, I shimmied on ahead. Every 30 feet, there were vents in the shaft I could peer down through. Beneath me was the long hallway leading to the drydock. There were only two guards inside. They were typical soldiers, nothing more. Passing the hallway, the shaft led me above the drydock. It housed a single Hammerhead.

_So far so good_ I thought to myself as I turned a corner. The shaft was following along the catwalks below, that surrounded the Hammerhead. I realized that the same deception used outside to throw off hostile forces was also being used here…generic Republic troopers, a basic cruiser down below, and soon enough a tank storage facility. I kept the thought in my mind as I continued crawling through the shaft, whilst observing the actions of the personnel down below. The troopers were standing guard, while engineers and other workers continued their duties on the Hammerhead. The shaft led me to another turn, heading out of the drydock and into the warehouse ahead. This large facility was, unlike the drydock, dark and unguarded, despite the numerous tanks inside. The only lights were above the blast doors leading to the drydock. As I continued along, I observed a door at the end of the facility…there was a control panel on the wall next to it. One needed the proper codes to get inside. _Interesting…_ I thought dryly. The shaft led me out of the facility…and into a room the holographic map had intentionally not described.

_A security room_ I observed. There were two guards watching the security cam feeds, and another three standing guard. After observing the five through a grate, I slowly removed the grate and set it aside. As I primed a flash grenade, one of the guards sensed something off and looked right up at me. _Osik_.

"Hey!" The guard yelled. As he brought his rifle up to fire, I tossed the flashbang down into the room. The guard managed to get a blaster bolt off before the grenade exploded. The bolt shot into the section I was in, and I came flying out onto the ground next to the guard as he struggled about. The other four were recovering from the blast. I quickly unholstered my slug-thrower, grabbed the nearby guard as a body shield, and let loose slugs into the other four. I managed to take down three, but the fourth dove for cover behind one of the large desk consoles. As he did so, my 'meat shield' knocked his head backwards, smashing his helmet into mine. I staggered backwards as the guard quickly picked up a blaster rifle from the floor, who then let loose a three round burst nearly point blank into me. I was thrown backwards, and I crashed into the wall before slumping to the ground.

"I got him!" The guard announced to his comrade. I played dead, sucking up the pain from the brunt of the bolts. My armour and mesh suit had soaked up the bolts, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. I timed the next few moments carefully. My pistol was still in hand, relaxed on the floor, albeit still in hand as the guard approached my 'corpse.' With a sleight of hand, I fired up at him. The first slug just grazed past his shoulder, barely puncturing his own armour. The second caught into the side of his armour. The third pierced his chin, jaw, into his skull, and out the back of his helmet. He fell down dead.

"You sonofabitch!" The last guard yelled. Unknown to him, I dove for cover behind the opposite console as he came running in my direction. Hiding behind the cubicle like wall, I waited till he was close enough…then launched my weapon arm's elbow out, which caught him in the face, disorienting him long enough for me to grab his collar with my opposite hand, twisting him towards me. I brought my weapon arm back around, and gave him a double tap. Point blank. I dropped his bloody corpse to the ground, and then staggered to the nearby desk chair.

_Goddamn_ I thought to myself. The burst fire from before still stung, as I removed my helmet to take a breather. I did my best to suck it up as I studied the monitors. There were security cams everywhere…a few in the tank facility and drydock…but most of the feeds were coming from the labs several floors down. I studied those. For starters, there was a security checkpoint. An automated turret and several troops standing guard. The blast doors behind them were keypad locked. Zu'mar had supplied me with the codes, fortunately. Beyond that were the labs themselves. A quite large square room, fairly open, with a second floor composed of catwalks that ran the whole length and width of the room. On the second floor was what looked like the main data terminal, which looked out into space. _Secondary observation post, perhaps?_ I wondered to myself. Engineers were busy at work testing experimental technologies…and then there was the security.

"Hello again." I said aloud at the monitor, mildly surprised to see who was standing guard. ERCS. Elite Republic Commando Squad. The Republic's top troops, rivals to my own Mandalorian Legionnaires. A squad was standing guard inside the labs, about six commandos. _That_ would be the major hurtle. During the war, intel reports suggested they had all been annihilated in many of the major engagements with the Republic. Obviously, they were still alive, probably just few in number. The Republic had kept some in reserve, probably to guard over their most important installations. This was one of them. I then studied the overall layout. An elevator, well hidden even in this security room, was the only way down to the labs. It too was locked, not by code, but by key. I glanced around at the trooper's corpses, and spotted keycards on their belts. Rested enough, I placed my helmet back on my head, nabbed a keycard, walked over to the elevator, unlocked it, and headed inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The elevator opened to a darkened hallway. It turned right, towards the labs. I scooted along slowly to remain hidden, and observed the entrance. There were the two guards. And the automated turret, which was set up on the ground, facing my direction. I had just the thing. I retrieved my portable OCP, or "Optically Channeled Potentiator," which could disable electronic devices for several minutes by firing a high frequency sonic beam. Not the most subtle weapon, it was also effective against some sentient beings. Including humans. I retrieved the device, aimed it at the turret, and fired. The turret, which was swiveling back and forth, stopped completely. The two guards, meanwhile, collapsed to their knees, and held their ears. They were clearly in pain as I walked forward and shot several slugs into each of them.

I accessed the turret's portable console and deactivated the turret. As I studied the console's menu, I saw that the turret's IFF could be configured to fire at whoever I chose. However, the actual technical process of configuring that required time I didn't have. I simply deactivated the IFF, so that it would fire at _everybody_. With the turret deactivated for the moment, I took a few minutes to move it about so that it would face the labs. I then reactivated it, making sure to stay out of its 'swivel area' as I circled around to the right side of the blast doors. With the codes supplied by Zu'mar, I opened the blast doors. The turret immediately began firing on everyone inside. Civilian personnel were mowed down, while the commandos dove for cover behind short durasteel walls, or took up firing positions above. Surviving engineers and scientists ran away to hide, while the commandos began firing in my direction. I remained behind cover, next to the entrance.

I quickly studied the terrain, while the turret continued firing. The first floor had roughly a dozen work stations situated in the middle, while four support pillars were next to each corner that supported the catwalks above. Small durasteel walls jutted out at the bottom of each pillar, which the commandos used for cover. The main data console was on the second floor facing out into space, situated in a half-circular like observation post. The turret kept up the heat, but it was unable to land direct hits on the commandos, who were all on the opposite side of the room behind walls and pillars. I deactivated the turret and ran inside behind cover, sliding towards the wall while the commandos popped up to fire. The blaster bolts splashed into the wall behind me, leaving smoke and carbon scoring in their wake. I equipped my rifle for an intense firefight.

As I used my helmet sensors to locate each of the six commandos, I was immediately alerted to their intentions: to flank me. Time to move fast. Two commandos were on the catwalks above on the opposite side of the room, keeping me pinned down with blaster fire. The other four were downstairs. Two remained behind cover to also pin me down, while another two began flanking around either side of the room. I made a mad dash from one durasteel wall, to the one just to the right. The four commandos that remained in reserve fired away. I fired back with my rifle, and scored a lucky headshot on one commando on the catwalks. A blaster bolt pegged me in the shoulder, but my armour managed to soak it up. I was nearing the commando that was closing in on me…as we both reached the corner, I used my momentum to bodyslam into him, crushing him into the wall. The commando grunted as he was slammed into the wall, but he immediately shoved me away. As he motioned to swing his rifle back in my direction, I already had mine ready, and released a point blank burst into him. Before I could pause, the remaining four, one upstairs, two in the back downstairs, and one down the room opposite me, had begun firing. I dove to the right behind a wall, as the bolts fired into the walls and support pillar.

Blasterfire continued pelting the area around me, but with my sensors, I saw what they were planning next. The fire was to pin me down and distract me, while the surviving 'flanker' from before stealthily crept towards me. I flattened my back against the durasteel wall. I played the commandos right back; with my left hand, I held my blaster rifle up above the wall and blindfired, while with my right hand I ejected my gauntlet vibroshiv. I waited several moments as the commando approached…when it was time, I moved. As the commando rounded the corner of the pillar and wall, I punched forward with my shiv hand. I only managed to slice the commando's arm. Catching him off guard, I brought my leg up and around, catching him in the face. As he fell backwards onto the ground, I had already brought my rifle around, and fired several bolts into him as he lay on the ground. I turned round the corner where the commando lay dead, and hid behind the wall as the blasterfire continued. Three down, three to go.

_No more games_ I thought, annoyed. I primed a phosphorus grenade and tossed it over the wall towards where the two commandos on the ground floor were. My sensors told me they began running away…but didn't escape the blast in time. While not in the immediate vicinity of the explosion, both commandos were blasted away. The commando up top also made a run for it, and I used the moment to fire at him. I fired several bolts, which while not lethal, did manage to injure him severely as they seared into his leg. He collapsed, and began crawling along the catwalks as I circled left. The two commandos on the ground floor were vulnerable. As I stalked down the left side of the room, my sensors alerted me to his presence…he was behind the far pillar, waiting to ambush me. I didn't give him the chance. I began unloading the rest of my rifle's magazine to disorient him, and as I rounded the corner I flung the rifle butt into his face, knocking the commando towards where the phosphorus grenade had exploded. The other commando on the ground floor was on the opposite side of the room, also hiding behind a pillar.

With my rifle's magazine dry, I slung the rifle back around my shoulder and equipped my slug-thrower. As the commando nearby stood up to face me, I rounded the pillar and fired him point blank as he fired. His blaster bolt pegged me in the upper leg, but my shots pierced into his chest and neck. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap as I staggered forward. The other commando sidestepped from behind the pillar, but I was ready and landed three shots on him square in the chest. As I continued walking forward, reloading both my slug-thrower and rifle with fresh magazines, my sensors alerted me to the last commando, still crawling on the catwalks above. I casually walked into the middle of the room, activated my jetpack, and flew up onto the catwalks behind the commando.

"Sonofa-!" I cut the commando off, as I fired a slug into his weapon hand before he could fire. He dropped his rifle and grunted in pain, as I grabbed the guy by his collar. I began dragging him along the catwalks, despite his pleas. "You're gonna pay for this, Mandalorian!" The man yelled at me, as I continued dragging him along the catwalks towards the main data console.

"_Whatever._" I grumbled, annoyed. He hissed in pain as I continued dragging him. I stood him up at the console, one hand shoving him forward, the other with the slug-thrower to his head. "Gain me access. And I'll let you live."

"You're wasting your time asshole!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes and shot a slug into his hamstring. He yelled out in pain, as I then punched him in the lower back with my free hand.

"Just get to that data you gents have been working on, and we'll get along just fine." I warned. The commando grunted, but did as he was told. After a few minutes he got inside the network.

"I'm in. Goddamnit, how the fuck did you find out about this place?" He asked, annoyed, as I still held the gun to his head.

"Luck. You should tell your bosses there's been a leak though." I replied drily. I began dragging him back towards the railing.

"You said you'd let me live!" Was all he could get out before I threw him over the railing. He crashed onto one of the work tables below, howling in pain as he landed. Severely injured. But alive. Annoyed, I said nothing more as I walked back towards the console. After skimming through all the details, I saw that it was exactly what I had come for. I plugged my datapad in, and the data began copying.

For Zu'mar's copy, I found a spare datapad lying about, some engineer's. When it was done copying onto my datapad several minutes later, I plugged in the other datapad. As I stood waiting, I glanced to the large observation post like windows to look out into space…and stared in absolute shock as _they_ arrived. A battle fleet. Interdictors. Snub fighters. This wasn't a pirate or raiding fleet. This was a determined force that wasn't going to leave at the first sight of a PT ship.

The 'Prodigal Knight' had returned to the Republic he had once saved. With him was his Infinite Fleet he seemingly spawned out of nothing, and an army of ex-Republic soldiers, now solely loyal to him. The _Sith_ had finally arrived.

_Hello again, Revan_


	4. The Fresh Prince of Foerost

The Admiral and his Captain had found a nice quiet spot in the mess hall for lunch. As an hour went by and crewmen and women returned to their shifts, old Allo and the beautiful Nella remained, caught up in conversation neither wanted to end so soon.

"…And that's how I got here. Not much of a story, I know…" Nella said, knocking one of her blonde locks away from her eyes. Allo couldn't tear his eyes away from her she was so gorgeous.

"Don't discredit yourself so quickly. You're a small town girl who wanted to make something of herself, I see that. I think you do an amazing job here." The Admiral said reassuringly. Nella smiled, her face flushed red. She wasn't use to anyone appreciating her.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just…" Nella trailed off, not quite sure where she wanted to go. Or she was unsure if she wanted to explore such thoughts with her _boss_. He seemed like a nice older gentleman…but was it appropriate?

"Lonely?" Allo asked, finishing Nella's sentence. The young woman nodded slowly, and Allo saw it in her eyes. "You know Nella. You oughta find yourself a good man."

They sat in silence for several moments, eyes locked as thoughts and words raced through their minds. Before either could say or do anything, warning lights began going off throughout the hall. Red warning lights. Nella and Allo let the moment pass as they stood up and quickly made their way back to the bridge via the turbolift. The two ran inside, where one of Allo's officers quickly updated him.

"Admiral, a foreign fleet has just jumped out of hyperspace! Orders?"

"That's no 'foreign fleet.' Those are old friends." Allo said as he gazed out the bridge's viewport to the newcomers on the scene. A large Interdictor fleet, on the assault path, complete with fighter squadrons.

"Sir?" The officer asked. Allo grimaced, annoyed at himself for being distracted.

"Don't you get it? _Revan_ has returned! _The Sith are here._ Everyone to their battle stations! And someone get a line to command!"

"I will sir. What do you want me to tell them?" The officer from before asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Tell them _we need reinforcements!_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hadn't realized I was tapping my foot impatiently, nervously, until I looked away from the viewport windows and down at the console, catching a glimpse of my boot. The 'data burning' process was killing me, as the Sith fleet came closer to the shipyards. I ignored space outside as the console was _finally_ done burning the tech data onto the datapad. I looked out one last time, and saw the Republic's token defense fleet was moving in to engage. Hopefully it would buy me enough time for me to get out.

Even so, the warning lights were set off as I headed for the exit back towards the turbolift. No doubt they were for the Sith. I was old news at this point. Or they were for both the Sith and myself. As I entered the turbolift, an answer was given over the station's comm. _A Sith fleet is attacking the drydocks! Everyone to their battlestations! This is not a drill!_ The man announced. As the red lights flashed on and off, illuminating the cold durasteel interior of the lift, I felt I was in a surreal episode for several moments as the lift climbed up. Mostly my thoughts revolved around the use of the word 'Sith.' When were the last 'Sith' around in the galaxy? 40 years ago? Were Exar Kun and his Jedi turncoats really _Sith_? What of the Sith under Naga Sadow?

These odd thoughts lingered in the back of my mind until the lift reached the security room, which was still vacant. The troops from before still lay dead. I entered inside and checked the feeds of the nearby tank warehouse and drydock…and I found that I was too late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Old 'Allo remained in his ship's bridge command station, overseeing that his orders were carried out. As he was speaking into a headset, communicating with Vice Admirals in command of the rest of the fleet, the battle with the Sith fleet raging outside, he was approached by one of his officers.

"Sir, you're going to want to take a look at this." The officer stated calmly. Allo could see the urgency in his face regardless, and placed the headset back to the comm. station. He joined the officer to look out the bridge viewport.

"What is it?" Allo asked. The officer merely pointed. At the drydocks. Allo saw everything…and saw exactly what the Sith were really doing here.

"Clever bastards." Was all the Falleen could muster. A portion of the Sith fleet had been sent to deal with the token defense force…it was not meant to destroy the Republic fleet here, but to _stall_ it. A vast majority of the fleet, meanwhile, held back, as over watch perhaps to counter reinforcements. And a handful of ships, meanwhile, had docked with the shipyards…and sent in Marines. "They aren't here to conquer Foerost…they want the shipyards. They want them _destroyed_." Allo mused with a 'hmmph.'

"What are your orders to our troops inside the yards, Sir?"

"Lock and load. And hold them back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Osik!_ I thought to myself. Sith troops had already entered the drydocks. If this sector was the only way to the labs, then was this detachment here for the data I had just stolen? Were other sectors of the yards being attacked as well? The questions baffled me until I shook them out of my head. I had to get out of here. I checked the feed for the tank warehouse….and saw that it was being overrun by Sith troops, who had pushed the guards back. The drydocks had fallen. A closer inspection of the feed also revealed the ventilation shaft had been blown open, probably by one too many stray blaster bolts.

_Time to do this the fun way_ I thought to myself. I double checked my slug-thrower. Full magazine and a silencer. After studying the feed of the room for several moments to plan an exfil route, I approached the blast door to the tank warehouse, and entered. Just as I deduced from the feed, the facility was completely dark. Directly in front of me was two rows of tanks that ran opposite the wall. I began climbing on top of the first tank, and crept forward. I leaped to a tank in the second row, and from my perch I surveyed the room ahead. Unlike the first two rows of tanks, the other tanks in the facility ran parallel with the walls. Ahead to the far left, there was a serious firefight between facility guards and Sith Marines. Several guards were held back in reserve. My best bet would be to stay to the right, then move towards the blast doors in the middle of the facility's far wall.

I jumped down from the tank, to the cold durasteel floor below. As I landed, I immediately took notice of something I hadn't spotted before – there was a facility guard hiding behind the nearest tank, sitting on the ground holding himself. He was crying. He was a boy, mid teens. _Lied about his age_ I thought to myself. I stood there, looking at him. Did I feel pity for him? Was there a seed of…_compassion_ inside? After a few moments he looked up at me in horror. I had nothing to say to him, as he returned to his crying. Without a word, I manually removed a poison dart from my gauntlet's launcher, and reached down to give it to him. He looked up at me slowly, and took it. Disturbed by my thoughts, I quickly moved ahead.

As I passed the first tank, a three man squad of Sith Marines jumped out from behind the tank next to the wall. Pistol already out, I opened fire on them. I killed one Marine, who fell backwards onto his two comrades. I turned left and headed down the corridor between the tanks. Directly in front of me towards the far left wall were the remainder of the facility guards, who were too preoccupied to notice me. I quickly turned a corner on my right to head for the exit. As I made my way between two more tanks, I found three more Sith Marines just to my left, who were also in the firefight. One, however, noticed me.

"It's a Mandalorian!" He yelled. I answered his question with a slug to the head, which pierced through his helmet and sent him sprawling. His comrades began firing at me, but I had already made a run for it. I climbed up the nearest tank, sprinted across it, and found the blast doors just ahead, guarded by two Sith Marines. I put a slug into each of them, jumped down from the tank, opened the blast doors, and entered the drydocks. I was in no way clear – just on the catwalks outside, lining the warship which sat in the middle of the docks, were three more Sith Marines.

As I began dispatching them each with slugs, one managed to get a bolt off, which knocked me in the helmet. A stray slug of mine caught him in the neck, and he fell over the catwalk railing. As I lay on the catwalk, slumped against the wall, I could hear Sith troops elsewhere along the catwalks yelling. They knew I was here. I slowly picked myself up, slightly disoriented. The helmet had taken the brunt of the damage, but my head was still pained. The rest of me was sore too, from previous blaster bolts. I took a moment to observe the layout of the docks. I was at the end of the catwalks, nearby the dock hangar's forcefield. The catwalks, which ran to the left, formed a sort of square "U" shape around the warship.

As one ancient Mando'a proverb went though, "anger is as good as courage." I let my rage take hold, as I grunted and stood up. It was time to suck it up and get the fuck out of here. I holstered my pistol and equipped my rifle. Down at the far end of the catwalks to the left, Sith Marines had spotted me and began firing. I made a run for it, down a catwalk bridge that extended out to the warship. As I reached the end of the bridge, I made a running jump, and activated my jetpack in mid air. I flew up to the nose of the warship, and hiding behind cover, returned fire on the Marines. I killed one and wounded another, but there were still plenty inside. Blaster bolts were striking the warship all around me, and as they paused for a moment, I used the opportunity to keep going. I activated my jetpack again, and flew towards the opposite catwalk bridge. Blaster bolts from the Marines continued splashing around me, into the ceiling and to the hangar forcefield behind me. I landed on the bridge, and dashed for the blast door. Two Marines were standing next to the door, and as they fired at me, I dived forward and shot at the same time.

My armoured form crashed into the catwalk, at roughly the same time the two troopers fell dead. I quickly stood back up, and moved to the blast door as the Marines from before rushed down the catwalks towards me. Blaster bolts pegged the wall around me as I went inside the hallway. I entered inside, and shot the blast door controls to keep them from coming through. Now I was in the clear. As I turned around to head to the hangar where my Basilisk was docked, I saw that I was wrong. A bald man, clad in fiber armour and light robes, was sitting cross legged on the floor. His eyes were closed as he raised his head up towards me. After a few moments he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, surprised. The man stood up and faced me.

"I knew I sensed a malevolent presence onboard this station…so odd my Master did not sense you…perhaps this shall show him I'm worthy."

_A Dark Jedi!_ I thought, stunned. I had faced Jedi before, even those on Malachor and elsewhere that seemed to be under the sway of the 'Dark Force,' but never a full on Dark Jedi.

"You're like any other Jedi I've smashed beneath my boot. Jedi, Dark Jedi, it doesn't matter. You pansies can't do anything without Revan. Save yourself the trouble and get out of my way."

"Afraid not, Mandalorian. I shall give you one chance to surrender…my Master may have use for you."

"Piss off. _Whelp_." I shot back. To that, the Jedi revealed the lightsaber hilt in his hand, and activated it. A red beam was produced from the hilt. _Osik_.

"It shall be my great pleasure to kill one of your kind!" The man announced as he stalked forward. I had no melee weapon to speak of. I panicked for a moment as he came closer every second. My initial reaction was to put my fists up…and then it hit me. _Fight dirty_. As he went in for a horizontal slash, which would have cut at least an arm off and possibly my torso if it went through the chestpiece, I ducked under the blade, and countered with my gauntlet vibroshiv. I jammed the blade right into his thigh, which caused him to shout in pain. The Dark Jedi immediately kicked me, and I sprawled backwards. "Should have surrendered when you had the chance, fool!" He yelled.

I was knocked onto my back, and as he approached, I pulled my torso up a bit, and used what leverage I had to stretch my leg out to trip him. He saw this however and used the Force to leap into the air behind me. As he landed behind me, ready to bring his blade down to kill me, there was a sudden explosion behind both of us…the blast doors were torn asunder by thermal charges, and the Dark Jedi was knocked forward onto the ground next to me. "Move in!"

It was the Sith Marines. As the smoke began to clear, I was already up. The Dark Jedi was knocked unconscious for the moment. I ran for the hangar, and just as before, I shot the door controls to keep them out. My Basilisk looked fine…as I got inside, I saw that it had not been tampered with whatsoever. I started the ship up, and took off into space.


	5. Get out of Dodge

The Sith Marines moved inside the hallway, and found the Mandalorian had already made his escape. Their commander, a Dark Jedi who was held in a particularly high regard by Darth Malak, recovered on his own. Despite a stab wound in the leg and possibly a coma, he was up and already on the move. The Marines followed behind him as he entered the now vacant hangar where the Basilisk had been.

"Was the tracking device placed on the hull?"

"Yes Sir. We attached it as soon as we boarded this station."

"Good. That Mandalorian shall not escape my Master's grasp!"

"Orders?"

"Continue with the operation, Sergeant."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As I plotted a hyperspace trip back to Lydos Station, I also observed the battle raging in space. There was the small Republic fleet, which was being held at bay from the station by a portion of the Sith fleet; there was another division of the Sith fleet that had docked with the orbital shipyards; and the rest of the Sith fleet was blockading the planet, while also fighting off Republic reinforcements.

_Time to get the hell out of Dodge_ I thought. As the hyperspace route was plotted, I was delayed however – a squadron of Sith Fighters was on my tail. My Basilisk's shields soaked up some bolts, as I began evasive maneuvers. _What do they want with me?_ I thought to myself as I barrel rolled. The six fighters continued after me, even as I flew towards the Republic reinforcements. I looked across my sensors, and spotted the problem. _A tracking device on the hull? Bastards_

I continued dodging their shots as best I could, as I continued flying right towards the major space battle. As I neared closer, I headed straight for one of the Sith Interdictors. Now the squadron stopped firing at me, as they had no desire to fire on allied ships. As I got closer to the ship, still they didn't back off. The navcomputer alerted me that the route was plotted…just a few more maneuvers and I was in the clear.

"Watch what she can do, mates." I muttered. As I came within less than 100 feet of the Interdictor's bridge, I pulled up…and as I sat upside down in the ship, I flicked the switch. The stars and ships turned into infinite beams of light as I blasted off into hyperspace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Several hours had passed since the attack on the Foerost shipyards had begun. The Dark Lord of the Sith, the former Jedi Knight _Revan_ watched from his flagship as several dozen Republic warships left the drydocks…manned not by Republic troops, but _his_ troops. The battle with the real Republic fleets continued, if only to exhaust and aggravate them. Once the freshly constructed Republic warships had been removed from the station, then their objective had been completed. Revan gave a nod to one of his officers, who got on the comm. to the Marines piloting the warships.

"You have your orders. Our mission here is complete, head to your next objective. Out." The Officer ordered. He approached Revan. "M'Lord?" The Officer asked. He hesitated for a moment as Revan simply replied with a casual, detached wave of his hand. The Officer knew their objective was to merely hold off the Republic fleet while their pilfered fleet of fresh warships left the system to head to their next target. Still, mostly he asked out of _fear_. Anyone stupid enough to second guess the Dark Lord deserved to die. Revan folded his hands behind his back, and walked off…the Officer half expected Revan to choke him for no reason…but instead, he left the bridge without a word. He let out an exasperated sigh as the Dark Lord left.

"Sir?" One of the lesser personnel asked the Officer. The latter, stressed, turned on him.

"You know what to do! Keep the Republic at bay until our new fleet has time to jump to hyperspace!" The Officer snapped. His subordinate saluted and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Outer Rim – Yarith Sector**

This time around, I docked in Zu'mar's hangar. I kept my guard up as I spoke with Zu'mar, while his slave bodyguard combed my ship's exterior for the tracking device.

"There's your data Zu'mar." I said, setting the datapad down next to Zu'mar's private console. I backed away as the arachnid creeped over to examine it.

"Ah, I see, I see…yes. This transaction has been most advantageous for both of us, don't you think?"

"Sure."

"Come now. I could make a fortune off this research, nor did I have to send any of my associates after you!" Zu'mar joked. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to leave.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." I replied, annoyed. I was sore all over and I wanted to lay down for a while.

"Fett. You're the good capable sort, maybe I could call on you some time when some of my clients need your services…or when I need them dealt with, hmm?"

"I'm no bounty hunter Zu'mar. I'll be on my way."

"Of course. Fett, I don't usually do this, but you've done some tremendous work, and I think that deserves a bonus." Zu'mar announced. I groaned and equipped my rifle.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I said, ready for a fight.

"You're much too paranoid! I'd like to give you a gift. Check that other datapad." Zu'mar said, pointing to his private console. Another datapad, next to the one I procured for him. I picked it up and read it. I saw how it was a bonus. I smiled.

"Thanks Zu'mar. I'll see you around." I said, as I walked back to my ship. His Stenax bodyguard had found the tracking device, and destroyed it. I didn't bother saying goodbye to the poor fellow.

"You ever need my services Fett, you know where I'll be."

"I'll keep that in mind, Zu'mar." I said, before getting inside the Basilisk. My sensors found the ship was clean. Satisfied, I took the ship up out of the hangar, and blasted off into hyperspace.

**DOUGLAS FETT MISSION PORTION: COMPLETE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been two days since the terrible Sith attack on the Foerost shipyards. Admiral Allo, who had survived, had to report to Republic High Command from the shipyards, for his ship was too damaged. In a conference room with several of his officers, he began a holo-report to his superiors.

"This is Admiral Allo'mi'Xoe, reporting in."

"_Admiral, we were wondering when you might report on the situation._"

"I apologize ma'am, its been…quite a few days."

"_Understood. Go on._"

"Any rumours you might have heard are true. Revan attacked Foerost."

"_Are you certain it was Revan? He has been hiding in the Outer Rim for about a year, Admiral._" The woman insisted. Old 'Allo held back his irritation…this woman had no idea what she was speaking of.

"I am certain, ma'am. I'd recognize his Interdictor Fleet anywhere. Our defense fleet was no match for him. He made off with an armada of our own warships constructed here at the drydocks."

"_He stole a fleet? Why would he not destroy the shipyards, or even try to conquer the planet itself, Admiral?_" The woman asked ignorantly. For the Admiral, he was ready for this question. He had been pondering it for days.

"I have a theory. Initially, I did think he would do as you just said. But when his fleet finally left the system, I realized in full his plans. I don't believe Revan wants to simply conquer and destroy. I believe he seeks to…replace the Republic. Not destroy it outright. Merely...replacing one government with another."

"_I want a written report of this theory of yours on my desk tomorrow Admiral._"

"Yes ma'am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Darth Malak was in a sparring room aboard his ship, practicing on a combat droid, when his "Shadow Hand," Bandon, entered.

"Master, I have done as you asked."

"You have done well, Bandon." Malak replied with his synthesized voice, as he finished off the droid. He faced his apprentice.

"When shall we move against _your_ Master?"

"Quiet! The time is not yet right. Patience, young Bandon. When the opportunity presents itself, I shall act. For now, return to your duties."

"Yes, Master."


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Zu'mar Duras'sie continued his work as an information broker aboard Lydos Station. Despite attempts by pirates and other cutthroats that tried to take over the station for themselves, Zu'mar and his more 'unsavory' associates fought them off. Zu'mar subsequently had the survivors hunted down, and was never threatened again. He would, on occasion, do business with Fett when the Mandalorian needed information.

Fett, with intel courteously of Zu'mar, traveled to Byblos. The drive yards there ran certain 'shady' deals on the side, and for a small fee, upgraded Fett's Basilisk with technology stolen from Foerost. Afterwards, Fett, somewhat troubled by his display of compassion in the heat of battle on the shipyards, continued traveling the Outer Rim for some time, wary of Darth Revan and the Sith. Eventually, when he felt the time was right, Fett returned to Mandalorian Space.

The former Jedi Knights Revan and Malak, better known to their former compatriots as _Darth_ Revan and _Darth_ Malak, wasted no time in their war against the Republic. The two Sith Lords blazed a trail across the Republic, earning a string of victories that devastated the Republic. To the latter, it seemed that Revan's strategies seemed random and scattered…but Revan's genius was known only to himself. Malak, jealous of his friend and _Master_, was finally given the opportunity to take his place as _Dark Lord_ a year later…


End file.
